world_of_enamarith_amorifandomcom-20200213-history
Thargeld
Thargeld was created when the provinces of Zoraa and Ectriaa seceded from Haleglar after the War of Division. It would become a major power player and leader of the Western Nations that outlasted both Haleglar and Aethordraa against the Eastern Foe. Thargeld was ruled by three Executives (also the Provincal Governors), and an elected Senate, with three senators representing each province. Information Created: Tellird 13, 1869 Destroyed: N/A Capital: Haboterra Government: Republic Inhabitants: 1,947,000 (1868), 2,600,000 (1900) Major Cities: Elerteen, Lijirania, Itorik, Haboterra, Mosmurin, Kivarrmin, Hajir Geography Government National/Senatorial After choosing to split from Haleglar, Zoraa and Ectriaa took on the name Zorectriaa and styled themselves as a dichotomy. Essentially, the new nation was run in much the same way as the provinces were separately, save for the dual-rule of the two governors. For the time being, there was no legislative power to provide a check on the two executives, though the capital stated that it was looking to create a legislative body. Meanwhile, the two governors ruled in a system where no action could be made except with both in agreement, while the dual provincal councils approved action separately in their own provinces. However, this all changed drastically in 1873, when both provinces demanded that the dichotomy be expanded and Ectriaa split in two for a more even rulership. The Zoraan stance was that the vast majority of population held by Ectriaa would unseat the balance, while the Ectriaan council believed that, due to their province’s higher population, it ought to have a number of executives that reflected that state. For eight months Elerteen was declared in a state of crisis but an agreement was reached and Ectriaa was split into Elcergon, which included Elerteen and most everything west of the Gargo River, including Sovielley, and Listonia, which consisted of Eteana, Torenil, and everything east of the River. The national capital was moved to the small city of Haboterra, at the corner of the three provinces. The following year, a Senate was created in a similar fashion to that of Boretheraa, with three members for each province and a total of nine, which harkened back to the old Governors’ Council. There were no regional bounds from which Senators were elected in each province, and they were chosen by popular election every six years, with one Senator being chosen every two years in each province. Senators could return to office but only if they received a two thirds majority over the opposition, ensuring that returning candidates were only those with high popularity in their province. Every two years, on the years that elections did not take place, the Senate would elect a Speaker who would lead sessions and be the voice of the Senate in dealings with the Executives. Provincal/Executive, and Local Each province was headed by its governor, who also held position as one of the three National Executives. Like Senators, each Governor ran for a term of six years, alternating between provinces, though there was no hamper on how many terms a Governor could serve. Within the Triarchy, each Executive (as the Governors were labeled while performing national duties) had equal power to the others, and it took agreement of all three to make any major Executive motion, or to overrule any decision by the Senate. The Senate, however, had no such power against the Triarchy, though it could initiate an impeachment process, which would require a vote of seven out of nine Senators and at least one of the other Executives in order to remove the Executive in question from office, subsequently removing him from his Governoral post as well. Senators could only be removed from office outside of term restrictions by committing a high crime of some nature. Concerning provincal rule, it was up to each Governor to rule his province and appoint cabinet or legislative officials as he saw fit, with the approval of the Senate required for major cases. While it would seem at first glance that Governors were given massive amounts of power on the provincal level, they were under heavy restrictions by the Senate as to what they could do. Also, the level of autonomy given to provincal governments in Thargeld was far less than that in Haleglar, or even Boretheraa. In addition, each province was divided into ten localities which were ruled over by County Councils of five individuals who were elected by the people in their locality. Term length for County Councilors was four years, in which all five seats would be elected for at once, meaning that the five highest vote-getters were placed on the County Council; elections were held on odd years rather than even ones which held the elections of all national-level officials. Category:Nations Category:Humans Category:Enamarith